1. Technical Field of the Invention
Coronary intervention is a surgical approach to the treatment of ischemic heart diseases such as angina pectoris and myocardial infarction. Coronary intervention technically involves mechanical revascularization of a stenosed lesion in a coronary artery by means of a balloon catheter, an atherectomy catheter and the like. As a consequence, coronary intervention often causes restenosis due to damaged intima cells.
Up to the present time, there has not been any effective drug for the treatment or prevention of restenosis associated with coronary intervention.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Tranilast is sold commercially as a drug for the treatment of allergic diseases, e.g., allergic bronchitis, allergic asthma, atopic dermatitis, and the like, based on the activity exhibited by the drug for inhibiting release of chemical mediators [The Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, Vol. 57, No. 5, pp. 396-407, (1976)].
Recently, in Biochemical Pharmacology, Vol.36, No. 4, pp. 469-474 (1987), it was reported that Tranilast inhibits fibroblast proliferation and collagen accumulation.
Further, it is noted of record that the authors of the present invention embodiments reported in Japanese College of Cardiology (1988) the treatment of patients subjected to PTCA surgery with Tranilast in a daily oral dose of 300 mg for 30 consecutive days after the PTCA surgery. The clinical data did not indicate any significant efficacy for preventing a restenosis effect associated with PTCA surgery.